


You're fucking perfect to me!

by CRMGrimmi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depressed!Greece, Depression, Healing, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Greece so tired all the time? Well: he hates himself. Turkey finds out and decides to help him.<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend).



Greece woke up to the smell of food. He was in a comfortable bed, and was looking up to a red painted ceiling. He turned his head slightly to the left.

“Where-where am I? This room looks familiar though…” He sat up, and winced slightly. He felt the side of his head; there was a bandage wrapped around his head, which meant he must have hit it but how…? 

Greece remembered the events before he had passed out. He smirked in a crazy way. “So this is how pathetic and weak you get…No that’s false; I KNOW you can get even more pathetic…”

At that moment, Turkey entered the room with a tray.

“Hey Greece, how d’you sleep?” Greece glared “Guess that’s a ‘leave me the fuck alone’.” Turkey walked towards the bed, and sat down on it. “Here, you must be hungry.” Greece just glared even more. “What’s wrong now?”

“Are you trying to make me fatter than I already am?” All that Greece got was a smack on the head “OW!! What the hell was that for?” 

“For being stupid. Now eat.” Greece shuffled away from Turkey. He just glared and turned his head away.

“No.” Turkey sighed irritably.

“Oh come on, this is really basic food, it’s not going to make you fatter at all, it’s really healthy.” Greece glanced at the food. Boiled rice, a bit of cooked meat and a glass of water. It probably wouldn’t kill him, he thought, but he didn’t want to risk it, so he turned his body away from Turkey. The latter just groaned. “If you don’t I’ll force feed you?” He warned.

“I’ll throw it up later, so why bother?” Greece heard Turkey but the tray on the floor. Greece didn’t realise what had happened until he found himself pinned to the bed, facing Turkey. Greece blushed a bright red and tried to struggle.

“How weak.” Greece flinched and tried kick the older man, but none of his attacks seemed to affect the latter. “Do you know why you are so weak? So pitiful?” Greece looked up in a ‘news to me asshole, cause I was born that way’ look. “Because you make yourself that way.”

Greece just stared up in shock. “W-what are you talking about? I WAS BORN THAT WAY!”

“I’m pretty sure I told you, DON’T. LIE. TO. ME!” Greece just stared at the old mad in complete confusion, shock and a mix of other reactions. Why was Turkey telling him to not lie, after all he had done to the older man? “You are not pathetic, ugly, fat, weak, evil or anything like that! You just make yourself that way because you repeat it to yourself!”

“T-that’s-!” Greece couldn’t find anything to say, it was all just too confusing. 

“Shut up and listen to the truth! You weren’t born that way! I remember very clearly what you were like when I first met, when I raised you and when you claimed independence! You were the very opposite of what you think you are!” Turkey panted a bit from his sudden outburst.

“B-bu-b-but…After what I did to you…I freaking stabbed you…Even when you looked after me…”

“So? That’s the past; we are supposed to leave that behind and carry on, aren’t we? We have to forget the past; and make continue, not matter how much the past hurts. I know I’m saying that, but many of us can’t do it, because the memories of others and ourselves are too painful.” Turkey sighed sadly, “Especially for us nations, right?” He smiled weakly, obviously upset. Greece just looked at him with sad eyes.

“Turkey…” The ex-Ottoman empire sighed and let go of Greece.

“So…just eat…please.” Greece looked at his old care taker. Even after that though…He still hated himself. 

“I-I…I can’t…” Turkey smiled mentally; he knew that Greece would say that. “I’ve done this to myself for too long…” Turkey sighed, and took a piece of the meat, and put it in his mouth. “Turkey…?” Greece, once again, found himself pinned to the bed; but this time Turkey was pressing their lips together.

Greece’s widened when he realised what Turkey was doing. He gasped slightly, and tried to struggle…There it was again…That feeling…

That small gasp was all Turkey needed to slip his tongue into Greece’s mouth. He touched Greece’s tongue, feeling the younger man flinched. He explored the whole of the latter’s mouth, licking and feeling every corner and area. He then slipped the piece of meat he had chewed from his mouth into the Greek man’s hot cavern.

Greece found himself forced to swallow the piece of meat, and since it had already been chewed by Turkey, that was no problem. Turkey pulled away, leaving a red and panting Greece.

“I told you I’d force feed you.” He smirked playfully; Greece was bright red. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

“W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what’s wrong?! You just…just…” Greece blushed a deeper red as placed both hands over his mouth. Turkey smiled; he was still such a kid….

Turkey removed his mask, revealing beautiful gold-hazel eyes. Greece stared into them, and felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Turkey had slight scars on both side of his face, but barely noticeable, only if you stared at them.

“You’re perfect to me…ok? No matter what other people say or what you think. I think you smart, strong, fit, slim, beautiful and so much more.” Turkey had a slight blush a he grinned goofily. Greece smiled, barely noticeable; but Turkey saw it.

“Oh? And how do I know you’re not just trying to make feel better?” Turkey could tell there was a half-question and a half-invitation in that sentence.

“I’ll prove it.”

“How?”

“With this.” Turkey pressed their mouths together, leading into a heated kiss; while Turkey slowly stripped Greece of his clothing…


	2. The start of recovery

Greece isn’t lazy, far from it. He used to be a freaking Spartan, nobody can say he is lazy, even though they do; but without knowing the real reason to why Greece sleeps so much, so the cat lover didn’t blame them.

No, the real reason that Greece sleeps so much is because he is exhausted. Now, if any of the other nations heard that, they would probably mock him and tease him about how that was impossible! 

“Greece you do nothing! While we’re all fighting and working, you just sit on the side and take all the profit you can from our problems!” Is what Greece knows they would say.

Two things:  
ένας: That’s not true. Just because Greece didn’t really help the other countries was because he had his own problems as a nation.  
Δυο: Greece’s exhaustion wasn’t from being a nation, it was a personal problem. A problem that many people had all over the world and can’t normally be completely cured.

The sickness that Greece had was one a nation should never: Self-Hatred. 

Never in the history had there been a nation that hated themselves so much, that they would make themselves throw and yell insults at their own reflection in the mirror. And Greece had that problem.

He doesn’t know how it started, he just woke up one morning, after that the empire of Ancient Greece had fallen, and felt a deep hatred for himself, that’s it.

Right now, Greece was in the bathroom, making himself sick.

After he had thrown up the content of his stomach, which consisted of nothing, since he usually starved himself, he flushed and went to the sink to brush his teeth.

After doing so, he glanced at his reflection.

In his eyes, he looked chubby, and didn’t seem to get any thinner. He had a complex to skinniness, and looking at himself, he felt fat, ugly and useless.

In other’s people eyes, he looked underweight, over-tired and unnaturally pale. 

“Look at yourself, you pathetic piece of shit.” Greece murmured slowly at himself in hatred. “You can do anything right, you’re useless and ugly that even England’s bushy eyebrows look better than you. Even your own mother abandoned you because you were so uselessly pathetic.” He glared at his own reflection, then left the bathroom to the bedroom, where he collapsed on and crawled under the covers, even though the air was warm.

“Why am I so cold? And why am I always tired? Hmph, who cares? It’s probably just because I’m pathetic.” He cursed at himself until he fell asleep.

A normal person would know that if you don’t eat, your body heat lowers dramatically, and that the lack of vitamins, minerals and fibres makes you really tired. And Greece knows that very well, but doesn’t think about, nor does he care. Being a nation, he couldn’t die of starvation, sicknesses or serious wounds. So, he ate nothing, only drank water, and made himself sick every time he saw himself in the mirror and to end the day he would curse and insult himself.

Greece needed help, and he needed it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of what actually happened between Turkey and Greece or how Greece actually left the Ottoman empire, so this is just my sister's and I imagination going a little out of hand, so sorry if it is inaccurate ^^"

Turkey sat at home; half thinking and half worrying. Yes, he, out of all people, was thinking, but also worrying. Turkey had been worried for a while though, and not about something but someone. And that someone was Greece.

His worrying had actually started after Ancient Greece had completely lost its Empire, and stayed a smaller country than it had once been. Ever since then, Greece, as every knows, very tired. Now, don’t get anything wrong. Greece had always been very lazy, but the lazy he was now was more than ten times worse. Turkey closed his eyes behind his mask, and thought back…

*Flashback*

“Let go of me bastard! Who d’you think you are?!” The small boy Turkey had thrown over his shoulder had been kicking, punching and screaming for the last 30 minutes, and he still 20 minutes before he got home. Turkey sighed.

“You’re a new country aren’t ya?”

“So?!” Turkey sighed again, just how stupid was this kid?

“That mean that since I found you first, I get to take you home, and you live with me until-OUCH!” The small boy had smacked Turkey on the back of the head, and not lightly, damn, that kid could punch hard. The Ottoman Empire’s main country basically got taken down by a small boy in under 2 seconds. The small boy jumped off his shoulder and started running back to where he came from. Turkey growled and chased the small boy. 

If anybody had been there, they would have died from hysterics. The Ottoman Empire, one of the greatest empires at the very moment, was chasing after a small boy in a white blouse that went down to his ankles and was too long for his hands to be seen. Turkey was wearing his usual, big hat, floaty clothes, mask of his mouth and the top-half of his face.

Turkey started puffing. “Fuck! This kid’s fast!” He tried to speed up, but the kid was too fast. Turkey growled and pounced, taking the small boy down.

“OW! Let go of me you stupid fat goat! Do you know how much you weigh?!” Turkey’s eye twitch, not that it was visible. He stood up, and held the boy like a mother would to their own child.

“Listen, your mother told me to look after you before she died, ok? So even if you don’t want to come with me, you don’t have a choice.” The small boy went quiet. His mother? 

“Oh…Hey Mister!” 

“What?”

“What does it mean when somebody has died?” Turkey’s face saddened, not that the boy could see it.

“Um, well, how can I explain it? It’s when a person falls asleep, and they stop breathing…” Turkey didn’t want to explain to such a young aged child what death really meant.

“Oh…” The small boy yawned; all that struggling and running tired him out. Turkey smiled as the small boy fell asleep in his arms. “By the way…I’m Greece.” The small boy sighed before sleeping. Turkey smiled, and took little Greece home.

*End Flashback*

Yeah, that’s how Greece and Turkey met, and it was definitely not a relaxed first meeting that’s for sure. But, what he was definitely sure of was that kid Greece had never been lazy.

Do you call waking up at 3 am, jumping up and down on your care taker’s bed, waking them and then complaining about being hungry lazy? Greedy probably, but definitely not lazy! Especially when Greece ran like the wind, and was able to throw a spear from Turkey to Greece no problem. He was almost as strong as America when he was a kid. But more on the athletic side. So what he didn’t understand was why Greece had become so lazy after his independence and loss of land.

Turkey sighed, and remembered the time when Greece fought for his independence…

*Flashback*

“Why don’t you get it Turkey?! I just want my independence! I don’t want to be part of your empire!” Greece was wearing a Spartan uniform, which consisted of an Armour plate, a red tunic/skirt, sandals, metal shin pads, metal arm protectors and a red cape. He was holding a round shield with the Greek ‘A’, the Alpha, and was holding a weapon which resembled a thin body lengthed cross. Greece was fighting Turkey, who was wearing his normal clothes, big hat, long coats and tunics. He was holding a sabre in his hand. 

“I do get it! But I won’t allow it!” He rushed towards Greece, and swung his sabre to strike him across the chest. Greece blocked the attack with cross section of his weapon, trapping the sabre. The Spartan then twisted his own weapon, bringing the sabre along, disarming the older man. Greece gave a strong kick to Turkey’s chest, shoving the latter to the floor. He tried to get up but two feet ended up both side of him, and a sharp pointed cross in front of him.

“You were holding back, weren’t you? Your emotions are the cause of your defeat.” Turkey had been holding back, he just didn’t want to hurt his precious protected. Turkey made eye contact with Greece. The Turk saw a mix of emotions in those beautiful eyes. There was anger, pain and confidence. But Turkey also saw something he didn’t expect: Sadness and longing. Greece stabbed Turkey in the chest, right in the heart. Turkey screamed in pain. As a nation he wouldn’t die, but that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt. “That’ll teach you not to underestimate me.” Greece took his weapon out Turkey’s chest, the latter coughing up blood.

“Greece…” The Turk murmured before drowning himself in the darkness.

*End Flashback*

Turkey shivered at the thought of what had happened. He was definitely getting old id he was thinking about his memories…OK he was old anyway, but that wasn’t the point. 

But what really shocked him, is that after that, Greece had almost gotten lazy immediately after their fight, which worried the older man. Also the fact that the Greek man was getting skinnier each time Turkey saw him during world meetings. Sure, Turkey saw Greece from time to time to annoy and tease him, but there was always Japan there.

But even so, especially lately, the cat-loving nation had gotten very skinny and looked very weak. Saying that Turkey was worried was an understatement; he was far more than worried. He felt like parents that had their 5 year old child kidnapped. 

“Turkey-san, are you there?” Turkey snapped out of his thoughts and walk over to the front door.

“Hey there Japi! How’re you doing?” The short man bowed, and entered the house.

“I am very well, thank you for asking. But what did you want to speak to me about?” Turkey had asked to speak to Japan on the phone, but the shorter nation found it rude to not speak with one of his friends directly, so had come all the way from Japan to see Turkey.

“Ah! Yeah, of course!” Turkey sat down on his couch, and invited Japan to the same. The nation accepted and sat down. “What do you think of Greece?”

“Of Greece-kun? Well, I find him very kind and polite, but I find him a bit too lazy and times, why do you ask?” Turkey took in everything Japan said, he needed to clear something.

“Just wondering…And what do you think of his health? I mean like what he looks like!” Japan, tilted his head slightly, confused of all these questions that Turkey was asking. But it would have been rude to not answer the question first.

“Well, he looks the same…Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale.

“Oh no, I’m fine!” Turkey laughed loudly. Japan smiled a little.

“But I don’t get it…Why is nobody else realising how depressed Greece looks?”


	4. Case Closed

Turkey looked to the other side of the room and frowned, but nobody realised, since it was hidden under his mask. The reason was he frowning was because he noticed how sick Greece looked. The latter was pale in colour, which shouldn’t be, since Greece is a really sunny place. He also looked tired out, in his normal way, but Turkey noticed that is was even more tired out than usual.

Turkey was in a world meeting, which he willingly came to, since he wanted to see how Greece was doing without the latter and himself starting an argument. Turkey truly cared about Greece, though many people would have probably laughed and said that was a lie if Turkey even mentioned the word ‘care’.

Turkey sighed and made a mental plan to talk to Greece after the meeting so that they could talk about his health. 

*Greece’s point of view*

Oh? Turkey came? That’s a surprise…I thought he hated meetings…Oh well, it’s not like the horrible me could care…I’m such a failure of a country. If I told Japan about what I’m doing to myself, he’s probably run all the way back to Japan, so that he could get away from me, because I’m weird.

I’m such a terrible person. I’m ugly, useless and just…fucked up in every way.

I shouldn’t have fought for independence back then, and I definitely shouldn’t have stabbed Turkey either. I’m so stupid…

And, the main reason I’m completely fucked up, is because I don’t know my feelings for Turkey. There’s annoyance, obviously, anger, friendship and- and something else I can’t give a name to…Pfff, listen to yourself Greece, you’re talking like a teenage school girl, heh, how pathetic can you get?

After this stupid meeting is over, I’ll have to prove just how pathetic I am…

Xxx General Point of View xxX  
Xxx after Meeting xxX

“Alright, this will be the end of our meeting. You can all return to your homes.” Germany rushed to the exit dragging his brother Gilbert, to give him a lecture on to not ambush him during a meeting when he isn’t even supposed to be there. England and France growled at each other, while America pounced on Canada, throwing him over his shoulder and Cuba chasing after him yelling at him to give the unnoticed country back to him. Japan just went back home quietly, China was having his limbs lengthen while Hong Kong, Korea and Taiwan pulled him in different directions, Korea yelling things like : “He was made in Korea, Da~ ze~!” and Taiwan yelling at him about how China liked her best, while Hong Kong just pulled. Russia was dragging Lithuania off, who was trying to be saved by Latvia and Estonia, while Poland was telling all sorts of lies of what he would do to Moscow if he didn’t let Lithuania go. Belarus was waiting for the perfect moment to ambush her older brother. Ukraine just ran home crying. Italy and Romano were having an argument about whatever Romano was pissed off about, and Spain was desperately trying to calm them down. Hungary was clinging on to Austria, who was having an argument with Switzerland about how to save money and such, while Liechtenstein was clinging on to her older Brother. Basically, everything was normal.

Except that there wasn’t a Turkey VS Greece fight, which nobody seemed to notice; Egypt couldn’t come, since there were difficulties in Egypt about the president. The only one who did notice was Turkey himself, who was looking around for the cat loving nation, who was nowhere to be seen. Turkey was getting worried. By now, the two nations would have had a cat fight, so where the heck was Greece?

Seeing that Greece wasn’t in the room at all, he left the meeting room and its commotion. He saw the door of the men’s bathroom swing slightly, so went to investigate. 

He entered the men’s bathroom, and stopped when he heard the sound of gagging. Turkey moved towards the source of the sound. He put his ears on the locker’s door, and heard the sound of gagging again, then the sound of throwing up. 

“Is…Is that Greece? And if it is…is he making himself sick?!” He then heard the sound of flushing, and he the corner of the bathroom, just to see who it was. Greece came out, and Turkey felt his heart throb in pain at the thought of Greece making himself sick, and why? Greece went to the glass to wash his mouth out.

Turkey then realised that Greece was glaring at himself in the mirror. Turkey was suddenly angry at Greece, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Greece?” The called one jumped, and turned quickly fear in his eyes. 

“Who-who’s there?!” Turkey came out the corner of the bathroom, staring intensely at the younger man. “T-Turkey! W-what are you doing here?!”

“You are in no position to ask question.” Turkey’s voice was full of anger and was serious. Greece had a clearly frightened look on his face. “Why are you so scared?” Greece audibly gulped, and tried to straighten his posture slightly.

“I-I…it doesn’t concern you…and I’m not frightened…just surprised.” Turkey frowned.

“That’s a lie! Don’t you dare lie to me!” 

“Why do you care?!” Greece yelled back. Turkey was slightly shocked at the question; why did he care? “Don’t you hate me? After what the horrible, pathetic, chubby and ugly me did to you!” Turkey rushed over to Greece and took hold of the front of the shorter man’s shirt.

“What are you talking about?! You’re none of those things! And I definitely don’t hate you!”

“Don’t tell me not to lie when you are lying yourself!” Greece ripped Turkey’s hand away from him and ran out the bathroom.

“Greece! Wait!” Turkey ran out the bathroom after into the hall. Turkey could hear that everybody was still arguing and fighting in the meeting room; except for Japan (who had already arrived home and was cuddling his fluffy pets). “Damn! Where could he be?” Turkey went right, away from the meeting room, then turned left, where he find a collapsed Greece. He was lying in the floor, head on its side, and he seemed to have fainted. 

Turkey frowned; a person only fainted like that randomly for three main reasons he knew about: 1. if they have an illness or sickness, 2. Lack of water, 3. Lack of food. And from what Turkey heard earlier on, he was guessing it was the third option. He growled lowly, and picked Greece up bridal style. He went to his car, laid Greece at the back of the car, and drove to his house in Turkey. But Turkey had a question on mind; why did Greece hate himself so much?


	5. Chapter 5

“Wake up Greece~” Greece cracked an eye open, glaring softly at the tall man above me, “Rise and shine!” Greece groaned.

“Don’t wanna…I’m sleepy…” Greece felt a piece of fruit being held close to his mouth, probably an apple. 

“Sleep later, eat first!” the mask less Turkey grinned goofily. Greece smiled and took the small piece of apple in his mouth and chewed, then swallowed. “Good?” The Greek man nodded. “Great! So you’ll be eating the next of your breakfast I expect?” The cat-loving country nodded slowly in response, and tried to get up; but immediately groaned and flopped back on the bed. “What now?”

“My back and hips hurt…” Greece groaned into the pillow. Turkey chuckled.

“Course they would! We did do it about three times after all! And you were a virgin weren’t ya?” Greece recalled the events of the night before and blushed into the comfortable pillow.

“Die Turkey…” Turkey smiled and kissed the back of Greece’s head.

“Don’t wanna…” Greece sighed and lifted his head up, smiling. “So, shall I carry you to the dining room, or do you want to eat in bed?” Greece thought for a while.

“Bed…if you join…” Turkey smiled and nodded. He gave a small kiss on Greece’s lips before leaving to get their breakfasts. When the tall man was gone, the cat-lover buried his face into Turkey’s pillow. “Smells like him…” Greece had realised last night just how much Turkey cared for him, and all the self-hatred was gone in that first kiss…Greece sighed happily, and turned to a sitting position. He flinched and moaned slightly as he felt a liquid leek out his ass slightly. He blushed a bright beetroot, but his expression turned to a glare when he noticed his stomach… “Chubby…” He poked his stomach and groaned in annoyance when it felt soft…He really was chubby after all… 

“Don’t do that…You’ll get ideas again…” Greece snapped his head up when he heard Turkey; had he seen him? “Of course if you poke your stomach feels soft, you haven’t exercised , so there aren’t gonna be many muscles, and It’s normal for a stomach to be slightly squidgy anyway; it’s called flesh and skin; not fat.” 

Greece tilted his head smiling. “So are you going to help me exercise?” Turkey smiled, gold-hazel eyes shining. 

“Course I am! I said that I would help you get better, didn’t I?” Greece smiled and motioned for Turkey to sit next to him. Turkey had two trays. Both had different types of fruit, yoghurt, orange juice and bread with butter and jam. Greece’s stomach grumbled audible when he saw the food, and drooled slightly. “See? I knew you would be hungry! But I made basic stuff, and it’s healthy so it won’t actually give you any chubbiness.” Greece blushed in embarrassment and covered his stomach, annoyed at the noise it had made. 

“I get it…Just gimme the food…” Turkey gave Greece one of the trays, and sat down on the bed next to him with his tray. Greece reached for the yoghurt; the label read ‘Greek yoghurt’. Greece turned his head to Turkey and lifted an eyebrow; the taller man blushed slightly.

“U-um…Greek yoghurt tastes better than normal yoghurt…” Greece smiled and kissed the blushing man on the cheek, before open the yoghurt pot and literally wolfing down the content of the small pot. Turkey stared with wide eyes as Greece licked the inside of the pot, moving on to the bread, butter and jam. “Yeah…you were definitely hungry.” 

“No shit.” Greece muttered before taking a humongous bite of his piece of bread. The Greek man chewed and swallowed, sighing in satisfaction. It had been many years since he last had a proper bite of something. Turkey smiled.

“I love you Heracles.”

“I love you too Sadiq…” The Greek man felt a small blush crawl over his cheeks. “A-and…do you really think I’m perfect…?” The older man pouted in annoyance.

“What the heck do you think the point of last night was?!” Greece smiled and gave a soft kiss on Turkey’s lips, who answered with pressing lightly against the shorter man.

“Love you Sadiq…” Turkey smiled.

“Love you…And you’re fucking perfect to me.”


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. Thank you for following, and I hoped all of you guys enjoyed the story :3

“G-Greece-san?” Japan stuttered when he next saw Greece in the world meeting. Greece had visibly gained weight, and didn’t look tired anymore. He had a perfectly slim figure, and didn’t look underweight at all. He had a joyful look on his face, and was smiling.

“Hm? Oh hey Japan! How are you doing?” Greece joyfully answered back. Japan stood completely confused. What had happened to the lazy Greece?! 

“I-I am doing well. But why do you look so happy?” Greece chuckled, still grinning.

“Well, let’s just say a light entered my life…” Japan was still confused, but his eyes widened when he saw Turkey arrive, and wrap an arm around Greece’s waist. The black haired country blushed furiously.

“W-WHA-?” Turkey noticed Japan and smiled, the mask covering his eyes.

“Heya Japi! How’re you doing’?” Japan nodded slowly.

“VILL EVERYBODY SIT DOWN?!” Germany’s voice boomed across the room as all the countries settled down. Japan sat next to Turkey and Italy, still looking curiously at the happy Greek. Japan noticed that Egypt was eyeing Turkey suspiciously. “Right, today we need to speak about economy. Greece especially.” Greece’s head perked up when he heard his name.

“What about the economy?” He asked curiously, which surprised some of the other countries, including Germany.

“Um, the fact that you haven’t helped any of the other countries at all, and that you’re becoming poorer...” Greece frowned and glared at the German, the blonde feeling a tang panic in his stomach. That glare was so intense, so evil. Was this person really Greece?

“Well, for your information, Mr ‘I’m a freaking Nazi, everybody fucking obey me’, I have had my own problems, so I haven’t had the time to help other countries.” The room went deathly quiet, and Germany was so shocked at the Greek’s spoken words he was speechless. “What?”

“V-vat happened to you Greece? You are like a totally diverent person.” Germany stuttered. Greece grinned.

“Nothing…I’ve just had a little bit of spice added to my life.”

“Yeah right, more like Cocaine” Romano blurted out. Greece’s eyes turned to the Italian man, the latter shivering and hiding behind Spain when he saw the look in Greece’s eyes.

“Hm, the good joke.” Greece turned back to luck at Germany. “I’ve actually had my life sorted out by someone, so-” Greece was interrupted by an infuriated Egypt.

“TURKEY!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY YOUNGER BROTHER?!” Turkey flinched.

“O-oh…you guessed…oops…” Turkey started feeling worried for himself. Egypt may not be a direct brother to Greece, but for some reason really cared for the latter as one; and was a bit too attached. Egypt growled.

“HOW COULD I NOT! YOU SAT NEXT TO EACHOTHER WITH NO COMPLAINTS, YOU HAVEN’T STARTED FIGHTING, AND JUST….YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY GETTING ALONG!! HAVE YOU DRUGGED MY BROTHER?!” Egypt pounced onto the Turkish man, and all the other countries just stared at the massive cloud of dust that was being caused by Egypt pummelling Turkey. Greece stood up and ripped his half-brother from Turkey.

“EGYPT! DON’T YOU DARE HURT TURKEY! TURKEY! DON’T YOU DARE LET EGYPT HURT YOU!” Both countries just froze, and so did all the other countries. This had to be Greece’s evil twin brother or something… “And for everybody’s information, me and Turkey are officially a couple; so there you have it!” All the countries had their mouths wide open in shock…Italy started panicking; as the Italy he is.

“AAAAAAAAH! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!! GREECE HAS ACTUALLY DONE SOMETHING!!! AND HAS ALLIED WITH TURKEY!!! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!! WE ARE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEEE! GERMANYYYYYYYYYYY!!!” Italy pounced onto Germany, tackling the other man to the floor. Germany tried to calm the panicking Italian as Greece burst out laughing.

“PFFFHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Germany glared to the laughing nation.

“May I ask vat is funny?” Greece smirked to the blonde haired man.

“You claim to be one of the toughest countries in Europe; yet you can easily get tackled by Italy? Now that’s a sight!” Germany growled.

“Vat makes you fink you’re any better?” Greece tilted his head. 

“I was a Spartan; please don’t forget the good old Greek legends they love to teach in your schools Germany.” Germany stood up rapidly, Italy still clinging to his waist. “I bet you I’m faster than you.” Greece’s competitive side of him started to take over him. Gosh that feeling was incredible.

“YOU VANT A BET? VELL YOU HAVE ONE!

Xxx Time skip xxX

Germany and Greece were standing at the start of the track they were to run: a 1000 metres track to be exact. Greece and Germany were doing some basic stretches. Majority of the other countries had come to look at the race. Everybody knew that Germany was in the top 5 of the fastest countries. (A/N: as a person. I don’t know about the actual countries’ running records) England was also on the starting line, but not as a competitor, no, he would have 0 chance of winning.

“Alright, get ready.” The two countries got into their starting positions, Germany with his usual frown, and Greece with a very freaky looking smirk that sent chills down everybody’s spines. “Ready? Set, GO!” As soon as Britain said that word, they were off. The most you could see of the two countries was a blur because of the speed they were running. It looked like Germany was going to win, but Greece sped up immensely, and got to the finish line 20 seconds before Germany did. Greece was panting lightly from the lack of exercise, but Germany was basically dying on the floor. Greece grinned; the feeling of winning, he had forgotten how that felt.

“Heh…I win.”

Xxx Back at Turkey’s house xxX

Turkey was having a peaceful nap when suddenly a dark shadow gloomed over him.

“TURKEY!!!” Greece squealed as he pounced unto him like a cat does with its prey. Turkey gasped when he felt the sudden weight crash into his back.

“GRA-OW! Greeeeeeece… Get off me…Wanna sleep…” Greece pouted.

“Nah. I wanna play…pretty please?” Turkey groaned. He wished that Greece would just calm down and sleep; like his old self. But Turkey was pleased that Greece was more like his child self; it made him happy that he was getting better. BUT HE REALLY WANTED TO SLEEP. Turkey grabbed Greece’s arm and pulled him down.

“AH!” Greece yelped in surprise. Turkey pulled him into the bed, pulling the thin cover over both their bodies, and wrapped a protective arm around Greece’s waist and shoulders, cuddling up to him. Greece smiled and giggled. “You’re such a child Turkey.” Greece commented before snuggling into Turkey’s hard, yet soft, chest. Turkey smiled, remembering how Greece used to do the same thing as a child. He placed a soft kiss on top of Greece’s head.

“Love you Greece. Just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not based on my own Canons, it is for my friend who wanted this sort of story.


End file.
